wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of fire: The Crystal Hybrid
This is going to be my first book hope you all like it! The main character is born the same time as Glory, same age as her too Prologue a year after breeding… It was the brightest night, Dolphin and Tiger came Speeding down through the Rainforest. The night sky had all three moons in them, The colorful trees glittered in the light, a few Rainwings were checking out the Moons. Dolphins mainly blue scales shun and glittered her under scales bursted with aquamarine, Her green fins, webs and wing membranes jumped up and down as Dolphin ran. They came upon their hidden egg, someone was holding it. “So you're the mates who made this egg, eh?” said the Figure. She came out it was Blister. “How did you know” said Dolphin hoping Blister wasn’t going to Break the egg. Blister grinned “Oh every time you check on your egg I follow you” chuckled Blister. “Oh and it’s such a-” Blister was tackled down by Coral. “HOW DARE YOU!” roared Blister. “I see hope in this egg” said Coral eying the egg. Coral looked over at Tiger. “But you will have punishment Dolphin” Coral jumped at Tiger and clawed out his heart. Blood spilt everywhere, RainWings saw and ran. Dolphin tried to hold in the tears but she just couldn’t. Part one Prisoner Chapter 1 6 years later… Crystal woke up. her small room was holding her. the walls scarred, The chandelier hanging gently swinging, making a small creepy creaking sound Then there was a slight chuckle, Crystal quietly got up, she looked left and right. Had someone been able to find her secret hut next to the Summer Palace? or was someone doing a joke on her? “W-who's there?” Crystal whispers scarcely. Then someone grabs her mouth, A muffled scream echoed through the room. “Get her shut up!” The voice tried to whisper without yelling. The dragon's eyes were fixed on Crystal. There was something familiar in its eyes, It felt almost like she remembers fighting this dragon. Everything went black, Crystal was knocked out. Crystal’s eyes flickered open. Darkness, darkness, and more darkness, than a little bit of light. She stood up, then falling back down after having a big pounding pain coming from the back of her head. Their was the sound footsteps coming her way then… flapping. A young looking SandWing entered. He was a bit blackish, mostly yellow. Crystal hissed at the dragon. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite” Said the dragon. “Are you the dragon who took me before?” Crystal asks hissing after. “No, Queen Burn-" “I’m here to be stuffed!” Screamed Crystal. This is all just a dream, just a dream, just dream! She looked left and right, thinking there has to be a way out! Nope this was it, death, death written all over the walls of the stronghold. Then chuckles echoed into the room. “Burn” said the SandWing. Burn entered the room. Death “It’s good to see you” said Burn. She chuckled. “Oh I’m going to need you to show me to the SeaWing Summer Palace, then I’ll stuff you later”Crystal stayed quiet. I shall never betray my tribe! She reached out her purple paw and scratched Burn’s neck. She hissed in pain as blood came bubbling out. “Go grab Sandstorm” Burn ordered the other SandWing, ignoring the pain. “General Sandstorm? Or the other one” Said the SandWing. “other one” said Burn touching her scar. * * * Crystal sat picking at her chains. When was this Sandstorm going to come? or When was the SeaWings going to come? “Hi” the word made Crystal jump. “Are you Sandstorm?” She asked. The SandWing noded. Sandstorm had sandstorm like scales, with black stripes running down from the tip of his head to the end of his tail. ' ' “Can you secretly let me out?” Crystal asked. Sandstorm looked away, then shook his head. “I wish I could, I hate seeing poor prisoners and I hate seeing Burn kill them daily” He finally said. Crystal couldn’t help feeling bad, on the first talon she herself hated killing other poor dragons, on the second talon, at least she didn’t have a queen that wanted to kill everyone she saw, although Queen Coral is a bit of a scyco. “I have to admit, I feel bad for you” Crystal admitted slightly smiling. Sandstorm tried to smile, but he failed. Burn walked in, her scar was still bleeding. She had two other SandWings with her. “IT’S TIME FOR THE SECRET SUMMER PALACE BEING TOLD TO ME!” Burn roared. The two other SandWings stepped forward and stretched their tails over their heads ready to attack. “tell us now!” Burn hissed. The SandWings looked at Crystal with displeased faces, one started to shake his head. “uh- umm, map?” Crystal asked. Burn had a disgusted face. “Fine, I am looking forward to slicing off your face” Burn hissed. She flicked her tail and one of the SandWings sprinted off to get some paper. Time to buy some time! The SandWing was back with paper and ink. Crystal circled a place far, far away from the Summer Palace and far away from the Sand Kingdom, it would take fifteen days to get there and back, it was perfect. She was going to trick them. Burn had decided that she would keep Crystal alive until she found the Summer Palace. Burn wasn’t very smart, but for now she was being smart. Luckily she had Sandstorm to guard her. “Sandstorm?” Asked Crystal. The SandWing whipped his head around. “Yeah?” He replied looking into her eyes. “Never mind…” Crystal said looking away. Hours past, Crystal and Sandstorm talked to each other. Sandstorm told her about his family. His older brother, Cactus, had died during the war, Sandstorm said “he was an amazing brother” also he told her a story about him and his brother. They were playing together one day, then they decided to go on an adventure. They flew over the hot desert sands, they even saw a Dragonbite viper and Cactus tamed it! Sandstorms older brother seemed amazing. Crystal had an amazing older brother too, an adopted SkyWing. Mother found his egg all alone in a forest ground near the Sky Kingdom. It was great until we found out he had fire scales. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)